


Date

by LittleSammy



Series: Item [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they agree on being an item... what happens then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Happening somewhere after 7x18 "Jurisdiction" - no reason for that, and no spoilers, just for the chemistry. (I should mention though that in this universe, the atrocity that was "Obsession" will never happen.)
> 
> Much more tease than "Item" was, but still nothing graphic whatsoever happening here. It does require a higher fluff warning than "Item", though. ;)

On one of the brightest and sunniest and all in all most harmless mornings DC had seen in a long while, Anthony DiNozzo, Very Special Agent, was terrified. And that was putting it mildly.

Last night, it had all sounded so easy, and yes, making out with Ziva in her doorway for exactly thirty-two minutes and twelve seconds (a fact he still couldn't get over) had been amazing. More than just amazing, actually. It had been _right_.

But today, in the bright light of morning and with his mind coming slowly back online after being stuck in a post-coital-sans-coitus haze all night... Today, he was picking up his girlfriend for work, and that saw him well on his way to freaking out after all. 

His fingers tapped away on the wheel and kept missing the beat.

Last night had been a revelation, and amazing, and all of that and then some more. But it would change things, and he had no idea in what way, only that something _would_ change. It always did. He had just thought of her as his _girlfriend_ , for God's sake.

By the time he had parked the car and reached her apartment, he was sweating and twitchy and still had no idea what to expect. Ziva making doe eyes at him? Oh no, no way. Please. That just sounded all sorts of wrong.

Would she even acknowledge it? Maybe, like she always did whenever emotions were concerned, she would just go back to business as usual and act as if nothing had happened at all? He wasn't sure.

He _was_ sure that she had liked kissing him. Oh boy, had she liked. He thought briefly about the feeling of her pressing up against him, downright melting in his arms... how she had moaned his _name_... The thought turned into remembrance, and the vivid phantom feel of her lips on his distracted him enough to raise his hand for a sharp knock.

The door flew open before his knuckles connected with the wood, and he blinked when Ziva almost ran into him. One of her arms was flailing behind her while she tried to put her jacket on, and she had a fresh piece of toast firmly clenched between her teeth.

"You're late," she huffed, taking the time to detach the toast for a second and pressing a quick-n-dirty kiss to his stunned lips before she went back to fighting with her uncooperative sleeve.

"You're later," he observed, reaching out to hold the jacket straight for her while he felt a smile tug at his lips. She wasn't about to ignore it, that much was settled.

His arm came up and wrapped around her waist when she tried to move past him, and she turned her head to look at him with a frown that didn't want to stick, somehow. 

"We're late," she mumbled around the toast, and he leaned down, plucking the piece of toast out of her busy mouth with the hand that wasn't pulling her closer.

"One minute," he murmured, his voice low, and he watched her eyes drop to his mouth. "Isn't gonna make that much of a difference."

Her breath was warm on his lips, and she didn't resist when he kissed her, because yes, she seemed to like kissing him a lot in the morning, too.

The minute turned into seven, and these made them arrive exactly three minutes after Gibbs.

*** *** ***

The third time he met her eyes across their respective desks sent a delightful shudder all over his skin, and it left him feeling silly enough to hunt around on the net for a flash-animated rose to email her. It also made him careless enough to send it to Gibbs' account by accident.

The slap he received a few minutes later rattled his brain pretty good, and he winced, apologizing profusely and ducking his head when Gibbs leaned down to his ear.

"Keep it out of the office, DiNozzo."

His eyes widened, and he stared at his boss's back, for the umpteenth time in his life not sure just how the man did that. 

Then he met Ziva's eyes again, and her eyebrow quirking up in a silent question brought up a big fat smile on his own face. 

It also brought the vague idea that sometimes Gibbs didn't have to rely on supernatural investigative talents after all. Sometimes plain old observation worked just as well.

*** *** ***

On their way back from the crime scene, he suddenly pulled over and parked the car, and that brought up Ziva's eyebrows once more in her patented way.

"What?" she asked, but when she met his eyes, he saw her pupils widen because she knew already and because there was a hint of anticipation rising in her. Because yes, she still liked to kiss him four hours into the day as well.

She laughed when he leaned over to her seat, a low, slightly breathless sound against his mouth that made him lose his mind a little.

"Tony," she said, and the way his name flowed over her lips, so soft, so intimate, even though she was trying to scold him for being this easily sidetracked... it did something to him, and it left him with his heart beating hard and fast in his throat while his hand came up to her neck and pulled her closer.

"Just following the boss man's orders, David," he whispered, his lips brushing hers and taking the vague trace of resistance out of her, just like that. "Keeping it out of the office."

She made a soft sound deep in her throat, and if there was anything she had wanted to bring up in objection, she lost the thought completely when his mouth took hers and his hand slipped under her shirt.

*** *** ***

He spent his lunch break hunting for the most chocolate-laden cupcake possible and brought it back for Abby, whose face exploded in delight when she unwrapped it.

"And now you get a hug," he added, and she stared at him in utter irritation, much more interested in inhaling delicious cupcake smell.

"But I don't need a hug."

Her finger, poking the cupcake to test the amount of chocolate in it, stopped midway through the inspection, and she frowned at Tony when she noticed his face.

"You're getting one anyway, c'mere," he said and followed through while Abby still had her finger stuck in the cardboard box. Her eyes widened, and there was the briefest moment of hesitation before she hugged him back.

"Thank you," he murmured against her cheek, and he felt her smile while she whispered back at him just as softly.

"Thank you for _what_ , Tony?"

He pulled back and shrugged, a slightly sheepish smile on his face. He wanted to explain it, but every phrase he tried out in his head ended up sounding silly, so in the end he just winked at her and turned, leaving her to enjoy the chocolate high.

Just as the elevator doors started closing behind him, she figured it out and yelled after him.

*** *** ***

"So," he said when he finally signed his report and closed it. "You got plans for the weekend?"

He tried to sound casual even though he didn't feel it. Because this was a _step_ again. A decision. Something that would change things.

Ziva, playing oblivious, just smiled while she powered down her own computer.

"A date," she said, not looking at him, and for a second his stomach plummeted. But then she met his eyes, and he got it and actually breathed out. "But he hasn't told me what he wants to do yet."

"Ooh," he whistled through his teeth, leaning back in his chair. "Mysterious guy, I get it. Maybe he'll try the classic on you? Dinner and a movie?"

"He is quite fond of movies, yes," she mused, her index finger tapping against her bottom lip thoughtfully. "But I don't know about that. Maybe I can persuade him to do a round of pool instead."

He grinned and picked up his backpack while she did the same, heading towards the elevator at his side.

"Midnight skinny-dipping with you? What kind of guy needs persuasion for that?"

"Pool billiard, Tony. Not swimming pool," she clarified, trying to keep her expression under control and not grin at him while she leaned back against the elevator wall.

"Ah. My bad," he said, and while the doors closed behind them, he leaned into her, tempted to hit the emergency stop for another quick kiss. Then he said instead, "Have you ever played?"

"No," she replied, and her voice sounded weirdly rough, as if she had nurtured just the same thought of abusing the elevator. Her hand rose to touch his hip, just her fingertips brushing him, nothing more. There wasn't the slightest bit of skin contact involved, and yet it left him throbbing with need all of a sudden. "But maybe he can teach me."

He stared at her mouth, wondering how he should make it out of here with some semblance of sanity left if she kept saying stuff like that.

"Maybe. If he gets the skinny-dipping part, too."

"Maybe," she said, and her suddenly wicked smile fried another part of his brain.

*** *** ***

"Like this?" she asked, leaning over the table and grasping the cue in a way that left him a spectacular view down her blouse. He couldn't help it then, his gaze flicked from the billiard balls to the soft curve of her breasts and the necklace dangling between them. It was a reflex, and she sure had counted on it.

He felt drunk even though he was only on his second beer. Maybe because he wasn't used yet to Ziva in a blatant, full-on flirtatious mood that left little to the imagination. Maybe because he knew for once that it was actually directed at him and not all tease with no following through.

"Uhm," he said, staring at dark green lace that framed her assets perfectly, and she looked up at him coyly from under her eyelashes, smiling ever so slightly.

"Tony?"

He swallowed around the pulse in his throat, then put his own cue against the table and pushed himself off the bar stool to walk over to her. Her eyes followed him, appreciation shining in them while she took in the way his jeans sat tight on him and his shirt gaped open. If he had known just how much she preferred to watch him in casual clothes, he might have dropped the suits a while ago. Literally.

"Not quite. You've got to twist your wrist a little..."

He knew that - first time or not - she didn't need any teaching when it came to pool. She could take out fifteen terrorists in a row without blinking once, so she was most likely able to sink three balls with one shot and barely a glance. But this was the game she had chosen, and so far he had fun playing along.

He felt her breath catch in her throat when he leaned over her from behind, and it quickened even more when he let his thighs brush the back of hers the slightest bit. He tried not to get too distracted when he put his right hand on hers while adjusting her stance with his left touching her hip. And he just knew that she would bite her lip now because it also pushed her backside straight into his groin for a second, and yeah...

"That's better," he murmured against her ear, his hand sliding down her thigh, and her grip on the cue slipped along with her concentration. His right hand moved up her bare arm, and he felt goose bumps spread under his touch.

It was tempting to just keep going then. To run his fingertips down her side and maybe brush the curve of her breast on his way down with a thumb, pretending it was just a happy accident in his best Bob Ross voice. 

But that would also leave them with the need to explain getting arrested for public indecency to Gibbs. Because it would most likely end with him just taking her right here on the pool table, other guests in the bar be damned, and maybe that was not such a bright idea after all.

He knew that he should let go of her now so she could take her shot. His mind knew that all too well. But just then she pushed her lovely rear against him, going for loud and clear instead of subtle. 

"Getting naked sounds like a better game."

*** *** ***

"No, don't stop... _oh_...," she moaned, and he watched her eyes flutter shut while she arched her back.

His hands pushed her hair back and out of her face, and she shuddered when she felt his fingers on her neck. He had no idea how they had gotten to this point and when exactly he had turned into such a goddamn lucky bastard.

"Why?" he said, pulling her down to his chest, and she blinked and stared at him in momentary confusion while she tried to make sense of his words through the lusty haze messing with her mind.

"Because I will kill you if you do?" she offered, blinking, trying to concentrate.

"No, not..." He laughed and kissed her and licked her lips, and he gasped when she moved against him, but for some reason his mouth kept going anyway. "Why now? Why did we never... it's just so easy... I mean..." 

His voice trailed off, and some part of his mind wondered if he would forever be the village idiot stuck in a man's body, because while he spoke, Ziva's movements stilled with every word until she just stared down at him with a weird expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured eventually, and he wasn't really sure for what, just that he was. He ran his thumb down her cheek, her neck, and that made her smile a sad little smile.

"Don't be," she said with a sigh, kissing him. It was the softest brush of lips on his, and it made him pull her even closer and wrap his arms around her. "I think it just never was the time before."

He frowned at her, and she shrugged slightly.

"We had times when I loved you and you couldn't love me back. We also had times when you loved me and I could not," she explained, running her fingers through his hair. "We had to reach the same place at the same time for it to be this easy."

"That's it?" he asked incredulously, his frown deepening. "The secret of working relationships all over the world?"

She laughed, her hand teasing his skin in the most interesting way. "That's it, basically." 

She met his eyes then, all smiling and wanting him, and maybe there was indeed more left to be said, but when she arched her back once more and made him moan with that, he decided that talking could wait for another time.


End file.
